fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Floaters
|image = FF14.jpg |caption = The guy's float |season = 1 |production = 111a |broadcast = 22 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = February 25, 2011 |international = April 16, 2011 |pairedwith = "Dances with Wolf Fish" (2011-present) "Dollars and Fish" (production) | iTunes = }} A classic battle brews between the guys and the girls over the theme for the homecoming float. Episode Summary Mr. Baldwin tells his class he did not read the day's lesson and had no idea what it was about, when Principal Stickler comes up the door. He makes an announcement to the class that homecoming is close and they need a float. Bea suggests that the theme for a float should be beauty. Milo suggests another theme. Principal Stickler sees this as a friendly competition, so he tells the class that the boys will build one float and the girls will build another, but both teams try to sabotage each other's floats. Milo sends Steve Jackson to spy on the girls floats and gives him a piece of pieces for what to say if the girls get suspicious. Steve Jackson offers to carry a box of pink glitter when Finberley falls for his charms. He follows her to the girls' float, where Bea gets nervous when he sees him. But she wonders why he was not helping with his team. Then Steve Jackson reads the paper that Milo gave him and says, "Girl, you so fine. You can trust Steve Jackson," pauses, looks at the paper confused, and says, "Can me see float now?" Bea was about to show him the blueprint for it, but asks if Milo sent him to spy. He admits he did, and Bea tells him it hurts her to ask him to leave. He says it is cool, and leaves. Bea then sends Clamantha to spy on the guys' float dressed as a boy. Then Jocktopus throws Clamantha away in the window while shocked when he said that Clamantha is "A clam with a mustache." Then, while Milo tells Oscar to sabotage the girls' float, he is busted by Piranhica and Bea makes Oscar work for the float. Then, the final day begins and the competers are finished with their floats. After the guys and girls fight, Finberley screams because of the mayonnaise that the guys thrown and she accidentally presses the button that makes their float go forward. The floats get broken and when Principal Stickler sees it was the most beautiful float ever when it turns into a shaped like Principal Stickler float. Then, Jocktopus and Piranhica become the Homecoming King & Queen. Songs None. Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Hardware Store Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=277352 *This is the second time Clamantha's seen dressing up like a boy for Oscar ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). *This is first time Jocktopus and Piranhica kiss. *This is the second time any of the characters are seen kissing; the first one was "Doris Flores Gorgeous." Production Information International Premieres * April 16, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) Continuity Allusions Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Laura Ortiz as Piranhica * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes